Constellations of She
by Vlousse
Summary: Me llevó rato entender todo, y tan solo un instante. Porque viví de forma precipitada, consumida en malicia… hasta que la conocí. Tori Vega no era parte de mis planes de esa noche, ni de ninguna noche en particular. Sin embargo, la encontré; y ella me encontró a mí. Jori Oneshot.


Momentos.

De eso están hechas las cosas en esta vida, puros momentos. Buenos, malos, todos llenos de historias y aprendizaje, o eso supongo. Cosas tan simples como la vida misma (porque la vida es sencilla, somos las personas quiénes la hacemos complicada tratando de entenderla) están llenas de eso: momentos. Porque la vida, y sí, de nuevo con la vida, es eso, un momento.

Me llevó rato entender todo, y tan solo un instante. Porque viví de forma precipitada, consumida en malicia… hasta que la conocí.

La primera vez que vi a Victoria Vega fue una noche de julio del verano antepasado. Era una celebración, una fiesta en casa de Beck. Era complicado todo y los escenarios daban para que yo la pasara regular, no mal, pero tampoco bien. Digo, sí es verdad que estaba en una fiesta y que había gente conocida con quién charlar… pero estaba ahí, en casa de mi ex, mi muy embriagado ex, acompañada de un aún más embriagado grupo de amigos y con la carga emocional que siempre cargo encima. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero dejémoslo en que por más que trate de sentirme a gusto en un sitio, no puedo. Por más que intento encajar y pasarla bien, no puedo. Así que decidí no ir contra la corriente (mi propia corriente). ¿De qué serviría? Para ellos soy solo una persona con serios problemas de malgenio. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que me encontraba sentada bebiendo una fría smirnoff viendo el panorama: un mar de gente bailando y bebiendo. ¿Qué sentido le ven?

"¿Sabes? Resulta incómodo que te miren y más de ese forma tan… severa" me dijo alguien. Hice caso omiso y me dediqué a beber más de mi refrescante bebida. Seguí observando a las personas.

"Ignorada en tres, dos, uno…" me volvió a decir la persona a mi lado. Esta vez me amargó su comentario, o sea, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que terminen de entender que NO quiero conversar? Que no quiero contacto de ningún tipo, que no, no quiero nada.

Me dispuse a responderle de la manera más sangrona que pude, sin saber que al darme vuelta mi vida cambiaría para siempre. Era una chica. Delgada, cabello castaño, ondulado, ojos chocolate, piel bronceada. Sus pómulos sobresalían de una manera increíble, y era tan hermosa que casi podía sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Habrá pasado quién sabe cuánto tiempo, porque lo que recuerdo que siguió después fue una mirada confusa y no sé qué habrá dicho.

"No hablas mucho, por lo que veo" pero eso sí lo entendí. "Soy Victoria, Victoria Vega. Pero todos me dicen Tori." Y eso también.

"West, Jade West, ¿y qúe clase de apodo es 'Tori'? es un apodo muy estúpido" y ahí estaba de nuevo yo, siendo social. ¿Sarcasmo? Sí.

"¡Ouch! Hmmm, bueno, en ese caso, creo que podrías llamarme de otra forma. Y qué bueno que hablas, ya empezaba a preocuparme" me dijo con cierto alivio. "Ya en serio, no sé si ya te percataste, West, pero esto es una fiesta. Y no sé si lo sabes, pero en las fiestas las personas sonríen, disfrutan, socializan" y vaya que lo sé.

"Eso lo tengo claro, pero las fiestas no son lo mío, Victoria." Dije lo más seca que pude.

"Te creo, tampoco son lo mío, pero uno hace el intento y consigue algo… Y te dije que todos me llaman Tori, Jade West" dijo mi nombre con énfasis, se desprendió de su boca con mucha sensualidad y sentí… mmm, definitivamente sentí algo, pero no sé qué.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo soy todo el mundo?" dije con cierta indiferencia pero mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

"De acuerdo, empezamos mal. Te digo qué, ponme un apodo tú. Si me gusta hasta consideraré hacerlo oficial. ¿Qué te parece?" me sonrió y yo me le quedé viendo con cierto fastidio. No porque ella me molestara, sino porque la música ya empezaba a irritarme.

"Mmm, debo irme. Fue agradable conocerte, Victoria, Tori o como sea." Logré alejarme un poco pero ella, en un rápido movimiento me tomó del brazo y sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica.

"No, no te vayas. Hagamos algo… salgamos de aquí, vayamos… no sé, a comer y luego a donde sea, tú eliges" bastante tentador, considerando que tenía un hambre voraz y no tenía intención de probar los 'brownies' de la fiesta (si es que entienden a lo que me refiero).

Me quedé en silencio un momento, consideraba su oferta. Ella me miraba con paciencia y solo bastó con que la mirara a los ojos para dar respuesta.

"De acuerdo, Vega, vamos. Pero te informo algo, tomo tu palabra sobre dejarme escoger el sitio y todo correrá por tu cuenta. Ahora apresúrate." Ella sonrió y me siguió por toda la casa y hasta la puerta de entrada, sin embargo, sentí que se detuvo.

"¿No nos vamos a despedir primero?" preguntó.

"No creo que haga falta. Con suerte recordarán sus nombres en la mañana" le dije sin preocuparme y con ganas de irme. Entendió el mensaje y nos dirigimos a mi auto.

Lo primero que hicimos al entrar al auto fue quedarnos en silencio. Es decir, sientan la escena: dos desconocidas en un auto a punto de ir a comer. No sé, solo digo que es algo que no acostumbro a hacer a menudo. Pero 'Tori' parecía una experta conversando con gente extraña. Supongo que era algo rutinario en ella. Victoria 'Tori' Vega, la acecha extraños, no se pierdan el estreno.

Y bueno, el primer acto coherente que se me ocurrió fue buscar mi ipod en la guantera y conectarlo al reproductor. Hay que hacer las cosas bien y para ello se necesita música. BUENA música.

Empezó a sonar el tema Outside de Foo Fighters. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y me miró con sorpresa.

"Es del nuevo disco, Sonic Highways, me encanta… ¿sabes? Siempre he creído que Dave Grohl es un maestro y que es mucho más exitoso sin Kurt Cobain" me dijo y admito que me tomó desprevenida. ¿Ella? ¿Una fanática de Foo Fighters? ¿Es en serio? Y empezó a cantar. Tenía una hermosa voz, melodiosa, enérgica pero dulce.

Sonreí. Fugazmente, pero lo hice.

_I wanna get outside, baby, let's get outside__  
__I wanna get outside, outside, of me_

Cantaba ella con alegría, su cuerpo se movía con suavidad, bailaba. No pude contenerme, empecé a golpear el volante con los dedos de manera suave, simulando una batería.

Decidí que nuestro soundtrack de la noche lo ocuparía Foo Fighters, ya que ella parecía disfrutarlo tanto como yo, y confieso que hasta conduje con lentitud para que no acabara nunca el viaje.

Pero llegamos.

La llevé a un local de comida mexicana que me encantaba. Bajamos sin prisa y nos limitamos a entrar y tomar asiento. Fuimos atendidas en seguida. Pedimos unos tacos con nachos y de beber una jarra de limonada.

Era extraño como pasaba el tiempo, y más extraño todavía como charlábamos sin parar. Temas iban y venían, temas de todo tipo. Música, películas, series de tv, literatura, y otro sinfín más. Resulta ser que amaba el rock y el grunge como buena fan de Foo Fighters, pero apreciaba el pop y la música clásica. Veía series como Friends y Modern Family, y lo que más odiaba y amaba en secreto (secreto que yo ya sé) era llorar con películas; pero no esperen mucho de una persona que lloró con Click de Adam Sandler. Su libro favorito era Los Juegos del Hambre y su personaje favorito era nada más y nada menos que Katniss.

"Es en serio, Jade, tienes que leerlos todos para entender más a fondo." Me insistía. He de dejar claro que yo leí el primer libro y no quedé satisfecha. "Te prometo que no es solo un amorío tonto ni un caos sin sentido; ahí se tocan temas de tortura, esclavitud, pobreza y demás, es más interesante de lo que parece."

"De acuerdo, los leeré. Pero a cambio, tú debes complacerme leyendo alguno de Stephen King. Y ni se te ocurra empezar con It, es larguísimo y si no estás acostumbrada a King, se te hará eterno" le dije entre risas.

"¿Cuál me recomiendas entonces?" me dijo con interés.

"Mmm, yo creo que te vendría bien empezar con algo más corto. ¿Conoces Misery o Cujo?" negó con la cabeza. De verdad que esta chica parecía salida de otro planeta. "Bien, empieza con alguno de esos entonces y me cuentas qué tal". Me dijo que estaba bien, que no era tan rara ya que por lo menos conocía Carrie, y que no lo leyó porque era una cobarde… Oh, esto se iba a poner bueno.

Seguimos charlando por horas y cuando me di cuenta, era más de media noche. No importaba, yo estaba contenta de poder conversar tan a gusto con alguien.

Un rato más de charla y decidí que era hora de llevarla a su casa.

Íbamos en el auto, escuchando cualquier canción que se atravesara.

"Aquí es" me dijo. Me estacioné y puse freno de mano. Me limité a mirarla sin decir absolutamente nada, y fue ella quien continuó la charla con algo sumamente interesante. "¿Me darías tu número? Me gustaría mucho seguir conversando contigo, digo, si estás dispuesta, pero tal vez estés cansada de hablar conmigo o tal vez no quieras y lo entendería pero cr-"

"Entendí. Anota mi número" y sacó su celular de su bolsillo y anotó mi número en su libreta. Una vez hecho, nos volvimos a mirar unos segundos que sé que fueron breves, pero yo los guardé en mi mente como eternos.

Lo que pasó después me dejó sin habla, más. Se acercó con cautela a mí y con mucha suavidad besó mi mejilla.

"Gracias por todo, fue una excelente noche" me miró unos segundos más y caminó hasta la puerta, yo no me fui hasta haberla visto entrar y cerrar. Ocurrido esto, me fui.

Llegué a casa rápidamente, estaba emocionada, feliz. Había pasado de ser una noche cualquiera a obtener el número de una chica increíble con la que pude conversar incansablemente. Rememoraba todo lo dicho, hacía énfasis en mis partes favoritas de la velada, sonreía y era tan no yo en ese momento. Parecía otra. En eso, vibró mi teléfono.

_Número Desconocido_

_Hola, Jade, este es mi número ;)_

Sonreí y comencé a responder hasta que llegó otro whatsapp del mismo número.

_Número Desconocido_

_Ups, olvidé decir que soy Tori jajajaja *carita de vergüenza*_

Ya sabía lo que iba a responder.

_Jade West_

_Sí, lo comprendí cuando vi tu imagen de perfil, Vega._

Guardé el número instantáneamente y esperé su respuesta, que llegó al instante.

_Tori Vega_

_¿Vega? Eso es nuevo, me gusta. Supongo que es mi nuevo apodo._

_Jade West_

_Pues te queda muy bien, a decir verdad, cualquier cosa es mejor que TORI._

_Tori Vega_

_¡JAJAJAJAJA! Bueno, quería agradecerte nuevamente, la pasé genial. Eres una chica bastante interesante. Buenas noches, Jade, sueña conmigo ;)_

Sonreí y me limité a responder lo primero que se me ocurrió.

_Jade West_

_Buenas noches, Vega. Que descanses, y yo igual la pasé bien._

No fue una respuesta muy interesante, ya lo sé. Pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Esa noche (bueno, madrugada), dormí de maravilla.

Me levanté a eso de las 11 am, porque vamos, es verano, no hay clases y estaba realmente agotada. Llegaron a mí recuerdos de la noche que tuve que claramente, entra en el concepto de épica.

Me fui a tomar una ducha larga, seguido de esto busqué mi ropa de ese día. Opté por unos jeans y una camisa de botones a cuadros, tipo escocés. Bajé a hacerme algo de desayunar, un sándwich de huevo revuelto, tomate, cebolla, jamón y queso, mi favorito. Y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, coloqué música. Decidí que era una mañana pop, pero y como todo lo que me caracteriza, algo oscuro. Empezó a sonar Everybody Wants to Rule the World de Lorde, y no pude evitar acordarme de Vega. Resulta ser que esa canción era parte de la banda sonora de la segunda película de Los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Coincidencia? Sí, no estaba muy enterada de eso cuando la escuché por primera vez y la coloqué porque estaba con ganas de escuchar Lorde.

_There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do, I'll be right behind you  
So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

Cantaba a la par de Lorde mientras cocinaba. En eso vibra mi celular y no pude evitarlo, sonreí. Era ella.

_Tori Vega_

_¿Soy yo o anoche la pasamos realmente bien? Jajajaja buenos días ;)_

_Jade West_

_Hey __ Sí, fue una noche interesante, gracias. ¿Qué tal tu mañana?_

_Tori Vega_

_No hay mucho qué decir, desperté apenas ahorita._

_Jade West_

_Wow, qué vida tan dura… bueno, yo desperté también hace poco, así que mejor no critico nada jajajaja._

_Tori Vega_

_Jajajajaja xD estuve pensando… anoche la pasamos muy bien y… ¿te gustaría que hagamos algo hoy?_

_Jade West_

_Oh… pues hoy tenía pensado verme con Cat, si es que sigue viva luego de anoche… Peeeero esta noche no haré nada. Te digo qué, paso por ti a eso de las 8, ¿sí?_

_Tori Vega_

_¡Perfecto! Te estaré esperando._

_Jade West_

_Hecho, hasta entonces._

_Tori Vega_

_*corazón*_

Sonreí un poco y releí la conversación. Dios, qué patético. Ahí estaba yo leyendo algo tan sencillo, tan carente de sentido. Y no podía evitar sentirme dichosa. Cosas así solo pasan en las películas.

Recordé que tenía que verme con Cat, así que al terminar de comer, corrí a terminar de arreglarme y salí de casa.

Llegar a casa de Cat fue sencillo, me sabía la ruta de memoria. Y como lo supuse, ella estaba ya esperándome, sin siquiera tener que comunicarnos previamente.

"¡Jadey!" me abrazó muy fuerte al entrar al auto y yo ya sentía que me ahogaba.

"Cat, tienes tres segundos para soltarme… y no me digas así, sabes que me molesta" le dije con fastidio. Ella me soltó rápidamente y con ojos de perrito. Sin embargo, ella sabe que la quiero y que es muy importante para mí.

Verán, Cat estuvo cuando nadie más quiso estar. Desde hace mucho tiempo ha estado conmigo y he jurado protegerla, especialmente de las malas personas. Pasa que ella es muy dulce y la gente se aprovecha de su nobleza, o eso pretenden (yo no los dejo). Pero lo que la gente no sabe es que es verdaderamente lista y muy buena. Sé que no hay malas intenciones en Cat, la conozco como a la palma de mi mano. Y si hay una persona con la que puedo contar, es ella.

Pasaron los minutos y estábamos charlando de tantas cosas, entre las cuales se encontraban perritos y caramelos o de las mil y un actitudes disfuncionales de su aún más disfuncional hermano. Y en eso…

"Jadey, hablé con Beck anoche…" me dijo con cautela.

"Pues es tu amigo, supongo que es natural, Cat" le dije despreocupadamente.

"Ya sé pero… me preguntó por ti anoche, dijo que desapareciste, y a decir verdad, sí lo hiciste. ¿Dónde estabas?" me preguntó con cierto desespero en la voz.

"Ugh, Cat… si hay algo que tienes que entender es que Beck y yo somos historia, lo sabes. Sabes que no quería estar ahí en primer lugar" le respondí con cansancio.

"Sí, pero aun así fuiste a la fiesta... en SU casa… Quiere decir que sientes algún tipo de interés, Jadey. Vamos, no me lo ocultes" me imploró y me tomó la mano.

Tanteé unos minutos antes de responder.

"Sí bueno, sí hay algo. Digamos que todavía siento culpa. Es decir, comprendo que su amor es sincero y que se preocupa. Pero él no entiende que no somos compatibles. Él amor está ahí, pero son amores distintos el suyo del mío. Es complicado, Kitty Cat, pero no creo poder ver a Beck como algo más que un amigo y eso me hace sentir mal" confesé. Y era cierto. Me planteé muchas veces un posible enamoramiento con Beck, pero eso no es correcto. El amor sencillamente ocurre, no te lo planteas. Y eso con Beck jamás sucedió ni creo que suceda.

"Entiendo. Pero no respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿dónde estabas?" demonios. Sabía que no podía ocultarlo mucho tiempo, era de esperarse. Cat es una chica lista, ya lo dije.

"Digamos que estaba buscando un respiro de todo" le dije con calma.

"¿Sola?... pudiste llamarme" me dijo con cierta tristeza en la voz.

"En primer lugar, Cat, anoche estabas demasiado apegada al ñoño ese del afro, Tobby o Robbie o como sea y te veías contenta. En segundo lugar, no… no estaba sola" dije lo último con mucha suavidad y cautela, pero estaba prevenida.

"¿Con quién estabas?" Lo sabía. Lo veía venir.

Suspiré, resignada.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Su nombre es Victoria, pero le dicen Tori. Charlamos un rato en la fiesta y luego fuimos a comer… ¿contenta?" le dije. Sentía su mirada sin tener que verla y sentía lo que venía después.

"¿Tori? ¿Es simpática? ¿es bonita? ¿de qué hablaron? ¿a dónde la llevaste? ¿fue una cita?" volví a suspirar resignadamente.

"Haces demasiadas preguntas" le dije rápidamente, aturdida.

"¡Responde!" pude sentir como me jalaba del brazo buscando respuesta.

"Ugh, veamos… Tori es… no sé, no sé cómo describir a una persona como ella. Pero si pude conversar con ella es porque la considero simpática o por lo menos no me fastidia. Y sí, se puede decir que es bonita. Hablamos de gustos, le gusta la buena música, pero en literatura no estamos muy en la misma sintonía, ni en cine. Y comimos comida mexicana en el sitio al que fuimos tú y yo la otra vez. ¿Ya?" respondí pacientemente.

"No respondiste, ¿fue una cita?"

Refunfuñé.

"¿Sí o no?" me insistió.

"No lo sé, Cat. Digo, apenas la conozco de menos de 24 horas y no sé si ella es… ya sabes" le dije.

"Significa que te gusta" abrí los ojos de par en par y volteé para mirarla y callarla de una pero nada, no dije absolutamente nada.

"Jadey… entiendo que te den pena y hasta miedo ciertas cosas… pero creo que deberías darte una oportunidad. Esta chica está claramente interesada en ti, se le nota" me dijo con seguridad. Espera, ¿qué?

"¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ¿No estabas besuquéandote con el ñoño ese?" le dije directamente y con cierta repulsión.

"Sí, pero siempre tengo un ojo puesto en ti. Te vi anoche saliendo de la fiesta con Tori" me afirmó.

"¿No acabas de hacerme un cuestionario preguntando que dónde estaba?"

"Sí, pero era para sacarte la información. Por cierto, Tori es muy agradable, tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella hace un tiempo en el estudio de André" me dijo como si nada.

¿O sea que Cat la conocía de antes y yo ni enterada? ¿Cómo fui a saber de ese ser tan maravilloso apenas anoche? Qué carajo, odio todo.

Cat observó mi rostro con mucho cuidado y se dio cuenta de mi frustración. Podía sentirlo.

"No te preocupes, no es como si quisiera quitártela ni nada. Se ven bien juntas" ¿Juntas? ¿JUNTAS?

"Cat, acabo de conocerla apenas hace unas horas, no exageres" fingí desinterés.

"Ya sé, pero créeme cuando te digo que algo va a pasar. ¿La volverás a ver pronto?" cuestionó.

"Esta noche, sí. La pasaré buscando por su casa" Cat me sonrió ampliamente.

"Seguro les va bien. Tienes que contarme absolutamente todo" y por más que no quisiera, lo haría. Porque a Cat le confiaba todo. Menos al pendejo de Robbie, ese tipo no la merece, solo digo. ¿Mencioné ya que tiene un afro y que le queda horrible?

El día pasó rápidamente. Con Cat el tiempo vuela, justo como con Tori. Pero de formas diferentes.

Es extraño como hace unas horas todo era gris en mi vida y ahora parezco darle un sentido diferente, más positivo y un poco más platónico. Me da miedo llegar a ser una enferma enamorada que no pueda valerse por sí misma emocionalmente y volverme dependiente. Y creo que me estoy acelerando. Prácticamente, acabo de admitirme a mí misma de que hay posibilidad de yo enamorarme de Vega. Sí, de una extraña a la que conozco hace menos de un día.

Sacudí esas ideas estúpidas de mi cabeza y a eso de las 7:40 fui a buscar a Vega a su casa.

Lucía hermosa, con una camisa rosado pastel y jeans oscuros. ¿Y acaso eso era maquillaje?

"Vega, si no te conociera mejor, que creo que no lo hago de todas formas, diría que te arreglaste para seducirme" bromeé un poco, aminorando la tensión.

"¿Qué acaso una chica no puede verse bien para sí misma? Y dime, ¿tan malo sería que yo intentara seducirte?" bromeó ella también. Porque fue una broma, ¿cierto? ¿CIERTO?

Por un lado… Si hacía como que me interesaba quedaría como una chica fácil. Y si decía que no, podía perderme la oportunidad de seguir conociendo a alguien tan increíble como Vega.

Así que no dije nada. Pero aquí entre nos, creo que sonreí. Brevemente, pero lo hice.

"¿A dónde vamos?" me dijo a medida que yo seguía conduciendo.

"No tenemos rumbo fijo, Vega, a menos que tengas algo en mente" respondí.

"No realmente" me dijo despreocupadamente.

Conduje por minutos, largos minutos, tanteando a donde podía llevarla. Tenía que ser algo especial, pero que no me pusiera en una posición incómoda, lo que menos quería era espantarla.

"La estoy pasando muy bien, Jade" me dijo mirándome el rostro.

Pero yo no entendía, era una extraña para ella que solo se limitaba a conducir sin hablar. Sin embargo, y justo después, comenzamos a charlar de todo y de nada, como la noche pasada. Ella era tan espontánea, me hacía reír. Su risa es, junto con su voz, de las cosas más hermosas que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

Se hacía tarde, llevábamos horas en el auto sin rumbo. Yo estaba agotada de conducir, pero nunca de Vega, ella era la compañía ideal. Así que hice algo de lo que podría haberme arrepentido o no, quién sabe. La llevé a casa.

"¿Es tu casa?" me dijo ella y yo solo asentí.

"No estarás secuestrándome, ¿verdad?" volvió a preguntar.

"Vega, eso debiste planteártelo en el auto, no aquí. Un criminal jamás te llevaría a su guarida secreta, por algo es secreta. Y esta no es ningún secreto, así que no" sonreí un poco. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Entramos a casa y noté que Vega observaba todo con asombro.

"¿Ocurre algo?" pregunté con calma.

"Tu casa… tiene un toque particular, me gusta. ¿Les gusta mucho Dalí?" preguntó ella de vuelta, observando el cuadro de unos relojes derretidos. Asentí. Sí, así era, se trataba del artista Salvador Dalí, que está entre los preferidos de mi madre, y ese cuadro en particular nos gustaba mucho. Y digo 'nos' porque yo estoy incluida.

Vega miraba para todos lados y entendí de una lo que buscaba.

"No, Vega, no esperes que haya gente en la casa. Mis padres no están y posiblemente no lleguen hasta dentro de unos días" dije sin emoción alguna. Ella solo me miró y la tomé del brazo, haciéndole entender que ese no era el sitio donde quería estar.

Sé que esto podría pensarse de manera errónea, pero no es con esa intención. La quería llevar a mi habitación. Vi su rostro al llegar. Si antes estaba asombrada, no sé cómo describir su reacción.

"Qué hermosa es tu habitación" me dijo.

"¿Cómo sabes que es mía? ¿Tan obvio es?" cuestioné en broma. Sé que mi habitación grita que es mía, es decir, es oscura y decorada con algunos cuadros de algunas bandas, películas, etc. Cuadros, no pósters, no me gustan.

"Pues me gusta mucho" y noté su entusiasmo al ver mis cosas.

Había algo que ella aún no había notado, algo que hace que mi habitación sea el lugar más mágico de todos. La razón por la cual la traje. Y entonces, sucedió.

"¿A dónde llevan éstas escaleras?" Por fin, por fin, por fin.

Verán, mi habitación posee unas escaleras (en realidad son unos cortos escalones) que van hacia una ventana grande en el techo de la recámara. Bueno, para ser claros: mi techo es toda una ventana. Le expliqué que las escaleras y el ventanal llevaban a un lugar mágico, ya se los dije, mi habitación tiene poderes. Resulta ser que mi habitación, en teoría, iba a ser algo así como un ático, un 'guarda cosas', un sótano en el segundo piso de la casa. Sin embargo, me enamoró tanto el efecto que se desprendía del sitio que lo hice mío.

"Ven, Vega, te mostraré".

Con cuidado subimos los escalones y la ayudé a incorporarse. Sé que nada de lo que había visto anteriormente en su vida (o en mi casa) podría compararse con lo que vería ahora.

Esperé su reacción.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse de par en par, se colocó una mano en la boca y vi de nuevo esa sonrisa tan cautivadora asomarse por su rostro.

Estaba viendo la vista. Mi techo daba a una vista exclusiva de la ciudad y del cielo. Y en una noche tan hermosa, gustaba todavía más.

"Jade… esto… esto es… es hermosísimo" me dijo. Lo sé, Vega, lo sé. Y eso no es todo.

"Recuéstate justo aquí" y lo hizo. Me recosté a su lado y permanecimos ahí sin decir nada. Contemplando las estrellas.

Recuerdo que en un instante estábamos en silencio y al siguiente, ella empezó a conversar y yo a seguirle el paso. Con ella todo parecía más fácil, hasta conversar, cosa que por lo general no he podido hacer a gusto con nadie. Al menos, no del todo.

Conversamos por minutos que se hicieron horas, instantes que se hicieron eternos. Y es contradictorio, porque eran eternidades que yo sentía tan cortas y que quería que duraran tanto.

"Oye, Jade…" comenzó a decir ella. Yo solo me limité a mirarla con curiosidad y ella se ruborizó un poco y lo que pasó después permanecería conmigo siempre. Poco a poco se fue acercando a mi rostro y sentí su respiración sobre la mía. Tanteó unos segundos, supongo que con dudas. Yo no quería que dudara, así que me decidí y la tomé del rostro y la besé.

Fue un beso corto, un simple toque de labios. Pero ella me abrazó por el cuello y siguió besándome.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue haber pasado la noche entera contemplando las estrellas y la ciudad junto a Vega, la una abrazando a la otra, acostadas.

"Jade… sé que esto parecerá precipitado pero… siento que eres para mí y que yo soy para ti" me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Me limité a abrazarla más fuerte y a besar su mejilla despacio. Me sentía afortunada, me sentía en las nubes.

Para muchos resultará enfermo, para otros confuso, pero la verdad es, queridos, que se necesita de una persona para cambiar tu mundo y de tan solo un momento para que suceda. Yo tuve la dicha de caer en manos de Tori Vega una noche en que me hallaba perdida y sin retorno. Sabía a ciencia cierta que era riesgoso, que me estaba precipitando, pero ahí estaba ella y yo con tan solo verla sentía las miles de estrellas del cielo en su mirada, en su sonrisa y en su sola esencia; todas las estrellas del cosmos formaban su cuerpo, eran constelaciones perdidas y ahora encontradas. Porque las tenía aquí. Porque yo las hallé. Y en esa noche, en aquél sitio, supe que, por una vez, las cosas marcharían bien.

* * *

**A/N**

**Esperen la versión en inglés pronto. Gracias por leer, y sí, es mi primer fic. Críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.**

**Escuchen Constellations of She del grupo Unquiet Nights, así como las canciones mencionadas en el fic, todas excelentes.**

**Au revoir :)**


End file.
